Because its more fun this way
by SkyMaiden
Summary: In which a guy and a girl can come together and watch a good old fashioned adult video without any sort of consequences, yeah right. Naruto/Ino lemon.


**A/N: I always kind of had this thought in my mind lol. I thought it could be pretty interesting depends on the people I guess. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.**

Soft moans being made by a woman were heard as a young man was currently pressing his two fingers into her womanhood.

"Mmm…" she moaned. "That feels so good." 

A whisker-faced male was lying on his bed watching said video with a hand attempting to reach into his boxer shorts to stroke his growing erection.

"Damn I bet this will be a hot video." He hoped anyway.

The video was now showing a close up of the man's fingers rubbing and caressing her pussy, the sight of it only turning the blond male watching the video on more.

"Fuck you're so wet." The man in the video spoke.

Naruto could not take it anymore as he went to pull out his cock. He just had to stroke himself along to the video it was the right thing to do naturally, only just as he was beginning to let out his friend and roommate Ino walked in.

"Naruto!" She shouted. "Are you watching porn again?" 

"Oh," he turned bright red. "Ino-chan, when did you get in?"

He usually liked to watch his porn when Ino was either asleep or out of the house that way he wouldn't have to answer any questions or receive any awkward looks from her. He knew what most girls thought of a guy who watched porn. He would of course be automatically deemed a pig. Naruto knew that he wasn't a pig he just enjoyed the occasional hot-sex filled video, who didn't? It wasn't like he was committing some sort of crime. He wasn't hurting anyone.

"I..." was all Naruto could say as he sat there with a clear bulge growing in his boxer shorts. Ino sighed slightly. She hated the fact that he felt the need to hide this from her. They had been friends and roommates for several years. She found absolutely nothing wrong with watching porn. Hell, she had a few videos herself that she enjoyed watching from time to time.

"Naruto its okay I don't care if you watch porn it's not a big deal." 

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up in surprise.

"You. You don't?"

"No why would I care what you watch."

"Its just most girls you know find it disgusting." 

Ino shook her head in disappointment. "Naruto how long have we been friends not to mention roommates."

"Uh, a few years."

"Exactly so you should know me better than that. Anyway," the platinum-blonde sat down on his bed. 'What are you watching anyway?"

"Oh just a video I got from Kiba."

"Hm, I wonder what kind of freaky shit that jerk watches." 

"Whatever so are we going to watch it or what?"

"Huh," Naruto exclaimed. "You want to watch with me." 

"Yeah sure it could interesting." 

"Uh I don't think I want to watch this anymore."

He got up to cut the video off with a sigh escaping Ino.

"Aw, you're no fun. Hey we can watch one of mine if it will make you feel better."

Naruto turned to face the blonde female.

"You have videos, no way?"

"Yes way." She laughed.

"Wow I'm surprised I'd never would have guessed." 

"We'll you've never asked me before." 

"Yeah that's true. Well what do you have?"

A blush appeared over her face.

"Hang on I'll be right back."

Naruto couldn't help but to wonder what kind of porn Ino had stashed away in her room. He still didn't even believe that she had porn in the first place.

"I guess you learn something new everyday." 

"Okay here goes." Ino came back with a stack of DVDs in her hand.

"Jeez you've got a lot, lets see."

He looked through some and immediately a frown washed over his face.

"Damn Ino what the fuck is up with all this gay porn. There's nothing but guys, no pussy anywhere."

Ino laughed. "I' am a girl I love dick." She smiled. 'But I do have some straight stuff too, somewhere." She added.

"Jeez, no way in hell are we watching any of these." 

"Yeah I thought so, okay tell you what we'll just randomly pick one of yours okay."

"Sure." He agreed.

The two blonds closed their eyes and reached for a DVD at the same time.

"There's no cover." Ino noticed. "Is it any good?"

"I don't remember." Naruto admitted. "I guess we'll find out."

The young man put the DVD on and sat down besides the platinum-blonde. He certainly didn't ever thing anything like this would ever happen. The video started the girl was wearing a very tight, revealing nurses uniform.

"Hey I think I have that same outfit, in blue though."

"Really, you do?"

"Yeah it was Halloween."

The first scene started by her being eaten out b a man with a doctor's uniform on. Her moans were like music to Naruto's ears.

"Damn do you see how freaking wet she's getting?"

"Yeah he looks like he really knows what he's doing too." Ino agreed.

"Are you enjoying this?" the man asked her.

"Yes." She moaned. "It is so good."

His fingers deeply penetrated her. He pulled them out to show her just how wet she was.

"Such a naughty nurse you are, so incredibly wet. I bet you can't wait until you feel something better."

"Yes," 

"Well you'd have to help him out. He's not quite ready yet." 

He sat down in the chair and zipped down his pants.

"Come on and suck me."

She placed herself into his lap and eagerly began sucking on his length.

'Man," Naruto thought and definitely wished he was that guy right now.

"My god." Ino spoke.

"What, what's wrong?" 

"Do you see the size of his balls those shits are fucking huge." 

"Who cares about his balls Ino look at how she's sucking him like a pro." 

"Eh," Ino brushed it off. "She's faking it." 

The man's moans however told Naruto that he was definitely enjoying it whatever it was.

"Fuck," he moaned. "I'm about to cum."

He pulled his cock free from her mouth and shot a few loops of sticky white out of his huge cock head spraying her face and neck slightly.

"Damn that was a pretty hot cum shot." Naruto said.

"That head was huge." 

"You like a guy with a big, fat cock head don't you Ino?" he teased.

"Hey the bigger the better more to feel that way." She admitted.

They said nothing more they just watched the video until the actual sex scene began.

"Alright now we're talking."

"Yea we waited awhile this better be hot Naruto."

In the video the nurse was placed in a doggiestyle position as he proceeded to bang into her the sound of his cock penetrating her pussy deeply.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. "It's so tight you're just pulling me in aren't you?"

'You're cock it's so big." She moaned.

Naruto once again felt his dick growing hard in his boxers. He wasn't really sure if this video was having any effect on the blonde female she didn't really seem to be fazed, before long the video ended with a cum shot on her back.

"Well that was…" Naruto started.

"It was okay it wasn't anything to get excited about."

"You didn't like anything about it?"

"The outfit she had on was cute but it was just so fake." Ino laughed. "I have better sex in my dreams."

"Oh really." Naruto said with an eyebrow raised curiously. "Do you now?"

"Yep," she stuck her tongue out playfully. "In fact you and I could have made better porn than that."

The young man felt his face flush red quickly.

'R-Really," 

"Oh yeah for sure I never told you this but I do think you're pretty cute." 

"Wow Ino I had no idea."

"Yeah so what do you think should we try and see what interesting things we can come up with together?"

"Uh," he thought about it. "Are you sure I mean wont it make things weird between us." 

"Maybe so or we may like it only one way to find out. Why don't you put on another video it doesn't matter what, we wont be paying much attention to it anyway." 

So she was basically saying she wanted to fuck him along to the porn video. He actually found the whole thing kind of hot once the video was on he made his way back over to her.

"I noticed you were pretty hard there for awhile." 

"Oh yea." He nodded. "I couldn't really help it."

"Yeah, well come on get those off so I can see if you could hold your own against that guy in the video."

"Ino I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a monster porn dick."

"That's fine." She smiled. "Size isn't really an issue it how a guy fucks, besides you know that most women need oral stimulation." 

"Yeah." He nodded. "I know, okay here goes."

Naruto pulled down his boxers to reveal his completely erected member with Ino's eyes widening at how hard he was.

"Damn," She reached out to touch him. "Look at you." 

"Yeah it usually doesn't take much for me to get up." 

"That's good so what do you want Naruto? I think you want a nice, deep blow-job now I saw the way you were into that scene." 

"Yeah I kind of liked it even if you said it was fake." 

The platinum-blonde laughed. "It was." She then started stroking him which earned a groan of approval. "Well it's not a monster cock but it's definitely very good." 

"Huh, it is?" 

"Yeah I think you could definitely do porn." 

"Thanks." He turned red slightly.

"Want me to suck you?"

"Yes definitely."

"Alright." 

She leaned over him with her hand holding firmly on to the base of his dick. She lightly began licking around the big swollen head.

"Mm..." 

He felt her warm, wet mouth now covering his entire head as she began to go down on him more.

'Fuck Ino." 

He began running his hands through her long platinum-blonde locks. She slowly took more of him into her mouth, going a little more than half way.

"Damn," he was impressed. "You're really good."

Her mouth felt too good going up and down his cock. He really felt like he could just cum from her mouth right now.

"Oh shit," he moaned.

The sounds of the porn in the background and her great blowjob were enough to send him over the edge.

"Fuck Ino, you…I'm going to cum." 

He began to twitch violently in her mouth. Ino quickly pulled him free and watched as a few loops exploded from the round cock head.

"Shit that was great. You're good." 

"Heh," she shrugged her shoulders. "Practice." 

"Oh who?"

"Banana's." 

"Banana's." he laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah its actually pretty good practice they're thick, long but there's no cum to worry about." She laughed.

Naruto then envisioned the blonde sexily devouring a banana

"You know it would be kind of hot right now watching you eat a banana. You're not a fan of cum huh."

"I rather it not be in my mouth." She said truthfully. "In fact I'd actually rather take a cum shot rather in my mouth."

"That is totally understandable. Hey take of your shorts and panties I really want to return the favor." 

"Okay I haven't had a really good pussy licking in a long time so I'm looking forward to it." 

Naruto eagerly pulled her shorts and panties down for her.

"Don't worry I don't intend to disappoint."

He kissed her lips then made his way down to her womanhood wasting no time in spreading her legs. He hadn't done this in quite some time and was actually looking forward to it as well. He spread her outer pussy lips.

"Damn look at that you got a great looking pussy." He slipped a finger inside to feel some wetness. "I can't wait to taste it."

He lowered his mouth to her pussy and eagerly almost hungrily began licking her. He started along the outside of her lips lightly tonguing her up and down.

"Mmm…Naruto not so bad so far."

He smiled a little then shoved his tongue deep into her hot, wet warmth. He began sucking hard on her clit.

"Oh fuck,"

She ended up grabbing a fist full of his hair then pushed his head into her more. Naruto lightly nibbled around her clit then took it into his mouth sucking it for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah that's so good." 

It did not take much longer for Ino to come to her release. The young man placed gentle kisses on her womanhood then pulled his face free.

"You're pussy tasted as good as it looked." 

"Thanks you did pretty good you have a great tongue." 

"Well you're definitely welcome."

Both blonds looked up when the video had finally been showing a sex scene.

"Damn he's fucking her pretty good there."

"Yeah I think you need to be inside me like that right now."

"Hm." He grinned. "Oh yeah I definitely want to be. Hey I have a question for you?"

"What is it?"

"Since you are so into gay porn I don't know do you like anal or is it just the extra cock you like looking at."

"Are you asking me if I've ever done it?"

"Yea I'm curious."

"No I've never actually done that or anything. I'm just into really hot guys fucking that's all."

"So you don't think you'd ever try it?"

"Maybe who knows I never say never in life. I do know that if I ever try it there will be a hell of a lot of lube involved." She laughed with Naruto laughing too.

"True enough. Alright well I'm hard again not to mention really horny. So do you want to fuck me still?"

Ino pulled him into a deep, hot kiss.

"Naruto do you have to ask of course I want to."

"Good I like that answer. How are we going to do this? Doggie just like in that other video, missionary?" he wondered.

"Let me ride you."

"You want to be on top?"

"Yea I'm kind of feeling in a riding kind of mood. It feels good too." 

"Alright that's fine with me, reveres-cowgirl or…." 

"No look at me while you fuck me. I want to see everything."

"Alright sure."

The young man laid down on his back with his manhood standing straight up as its full erected potential. He reached into his nightstand draw.

"Is that strawberry lube?"

"Huh, oh yea there's nothing wrong with some lube, some girls like the flavored ones. Plus it's really good for tit-fucks." He smiled.

"Yeah I know." 

"You've done it."

"Yeah it's not bad actually, kind of interesting." 

"Yeah well maybe next time we can do that then right now I just want to bang you."

"Yea I want that too."

He placed a condom over his hard dick. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yea." She confirmed.

"Okay then why don't you get over here and ride this."

The young woman carefully placed herself above him, lowering her pussy down over his swollen length.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Mm…shit…" 

"It feels pretty big inside of you huh even if it's not a porn dick." He laughed

"Its big enough." She moaned.

Ino began to move on top of him rocking back and forth over his dick. He reached up to squeeze her tits in his hands.

"You've got some really nice tits Ino they're not like humongous but I still get a good handful, damn look at these nipples too."

He gently pulled on them and rubbed them.

"Mmm…" she moaned. She started to ride him harder now with much more enthusiasm.

"Oh yea Ino ride this cock."

It felt amazing to him having her hot, wet, warmth surrounding him pulling him deeper. He then reached behind her to grab her ass in his hands.

"You have a great ass." 

"Yeah I can tell how excited you are by the way you're grabbing it."

"It feels so good."

He began to rub and caress her ass cheeks and she continued working herself back and forth over his cock. Naruto then started to thrust into her harder deeply penetrating her.

"Damn Naruto fuck you are so deep now."

"Shit yea I just want to pound you."

He suddenly became aggressive and turned them both over. He now had the blue-eyed female on her back. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Fuck," she moaned into his mouth while feeling him slam into her with a new found intensity. Her hands found their way around his shoulders.

"Oh Naruto goddamn it."

"You feel amazing Ino." 

He almost couldn't get enough of having her hot pussy teasing his dick in such a way. Their lips met again for another deep kiss. The video had long since ended but naturally as Ino said earlier they weren't paying any attention to it.

"_This is ten times hotter than porn_." He thought.

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist.

"Uh," he groaned in appreciation.

"Do I feel good Naruto?"

"Oh hell yes fuck, I could just cum now you feel great."

He could feel her pert, erect nipples pressing up into his chest. She literally felt his entire tool opening and stretching her out. His big, round heavy balls hitting her pussy causing sensations for her body.

"Oh hell Naruto," she screamed his name then dug her nails into his back.

"Fuck," he hunched over, hips twitching as he came again this time longer, deeper shots were erupting from him. He pulled out of her the condom literally filled with his liquids. "Shit," he moaned with his hand on his dick as one last unexpected shot came oozing out of him.

"Good lord Naruto do you always cum so hard?"

"Heh," laughed. "No, not always I think you just felt too good." 

His breathing started to slow down.

"Oh did I? Well I'm really glad you enjoyed." 

"Yeah definitely did you?"

"Naruto I was screaming wasn't I? It was good." 

'You could have faked it." He teased.

"No there wasn't any reason to. I liked it, I liked it a lot. We were ten times hotter than that porn."

"Yeah," he grinned. "I think our sex together would blow those porn stars away. They'd want some pointers from us." 

The blonde female laughed.

"I guess things won't be weird for us after all since we both had such a good time." 

"Yeah I want to fuck you again with or without us watching a video together."

"Play your cars right and maybe you will Naruto luckily for us we live together. I could just show up in the middle of the night and just attack your dick."

He laughed. "You can come assault me anytime Ino. I just have one request though?"

"Oh and what would that be?"

He smiled then kissed her lips. "Ino you've just got to let me watch the way you eat that banana." 


End file.
